Unfufilled Promises
by Sora11
Summary: Sora remembers his childhood days with Riku as he fights to save the worlds from the Heartless. Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is just my made-up thing. I did not make the game, Kingdom Hearts Squaresoft and Disney did.  
  
I felt terrible. I thought about all the times Riku and I had fun together. Now, he's wearing a Heartless costume thing and I'm about to kill him with an over-sized key! I wanted to slap myself. "Sora, don't you want to save Kairi?" He asked, in a low menacing voice. I nodded doubtfully and readied my Key-Blade. "Of course I do. But, will there be any Kairis if there are no worlds?" I asked, gripping my Key-Blade tighter. Riku glared at me and snapped , "of course not, you idiot. That's why I'm asking you." I started to feel my face get hot. "That's it," I muttered. "No more Mr. Nice Sora." I motioned to Goofy and Donald to stay back and charged at my old friend. He was charging too. We swung our weapons and there was a loud clank Noise. I jumped back and lunged at him. He jumped over it and hit me on the head. I dropped my Key-Blade and ran after him, holding my head. " I'M GONNA GET YOU, RIKU!!!" I leapt at him and started punching his face. He held my arm and kicked me. I felt a deep pain in my stomach. "Stinkin. Idiot." I gasped. I managed to give him a hard punch before falling flat on the ground.  
  
When I opened my eyes, Riku's blade was pointed right between my eyes. "Sorry Sora. Kairi is much too important for someone like you." He was pulling up his arm when a blast of fire came from where Donald and Goofy were standing. The blast knocked Riku away from me. I grinned at Donald who was trying to make it look like it wasn't him. I ran to my Key-Blade and announced, "lets get this over with." I picked it up and rushed to Riku, who was starting to get up. I gave him a hard kick and he groaned. "Why. Why are you doing this.. S.S.Sora?" He asked? I sighed and replied, "for the sake of the worlds, Riku. Kairi is important to me, like she is to you." I held my hand out and he grabbed it. He stood up and looked a little dizzy. He finally readied his weapon and started to attack me. I just swiftly blocked it all. He finally got tired and rested with his hands on his knees. I went to him and started to barrage him. He flew twenty feet in the air after I casted Firaga. He looked dead after that. I hurried over to him. "Riku. I.." I looked at him. He was a bloody mess. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I was remembering the good times..  
  
"Hey Sora." Riku was heading towards me. "Lets go and find Tidus." I looked at him and asked ,"why?" He shrugged and said, "maybe he'll have something to tell us. Besides, he's cool." We ran all over the island looking for him and we found him, standing by the pier at which I was sitting!  
  
We also went looking for Wakka. We found him on the far side of the island. "You two will be like bruddas," he said. "But, one of you will turn onto the other. You gotta be careful. Now, wheres Tidus?"  
  
"He was useless to me." Came the cold drawling voice of Maleficent. I looked up, tears streaming down my face. "W...Why?" I asked. I felt all cold inside. I felt like taking her head and twisting it off her body. "He was careless. Just wanted to save that girl." I got up, my face feeling hot. "He... He's not dead... right?" She laughed and said, "silly boy! He was too young to control any of the Heartless. And, yes, he is still alive." That made me feel a little better. But, I still hated Maleficent. I clutched the Key-Blade and stood up, dropping Riku to the floor. "Are you ready for this?" I asked. She didn't need to reply because she took out her staff. "You don't know what your getting into, boy!" She exclaimed. 


	2. The True Story

Maleifecent rushed towards me and tried attack. I leapt back and did something I really regretted. I looked at my bloody friend and muttered, "All right...Curaga!" Riku got up, all wobbly and like a drunk person. He finally shook it off and ran off. I remembered some other fun times...  
  
I was sititng on the pier and staring into the water. Riku snuck up behind me and suprised me. I jumped so high I flew into the water. Riku laughed and leapt in to join me. We splashed each other, had races, caught fish, and a lot of other things. We spent so much time in the water, we were all pruny and very cold. We also got into a lot of trouble. We didn't really give a care.  
  
Another is when I was climbing a tree. I was halfway up when I spotted Riku coming. I scrambled up the tree. He finally walked close enough to the tree and I hurled myself onto him. We began wrestling each other and fell into the water. We laughed and stumbled onto the beach. We laid there and talked about other places... Out there... And Kairi came and joined in on our conversation. I really liked those times...  
  
I finally got focused on Maleficent. Goofy and Donald were already trying to get her. I rushed towards her and started to beat her down to a pulp. Goofy and Donald just shrugged and took her from behind. I just kept attacking her. Nothing stopping me. She finally gave up. She limped away, me trailing her.  
  
I finally saw Riku again... He had this double voice thing.And A keyblade. And the power to unlock pople's hearts. That sucks,right? Well... He unlocked the evil lady's heart and she turned into this big dragon. I had to kill her. I leapt onto her back and barraged her head with a combo of attacks. Goofy and Donald tried to attack from the floor, but they just got caught in her attacks. I kept attacking. When I finally killed her, Riku appeared again. He told me the whole story. That he was Ansem. Or the guy in his body was. Kairi was a princess. And that we shared the same heart. I couldn't believe it. "No.. GIMME BACK RIKU!!!" I yelled. I charged at him and started to attack him. He dodged all of the attacks. I gaped and leapt back. 


End file.
